Happy National Dog Day
by arismommy11
Summary: One shot short story about a new take on a story I wrote . Pets are more than just pets. their family


**I know I am a day late but happy national dog day. So here is a little short about two dogs adopted by the Hofstadter's. This involves Skywalker and Vader** **but a different take from my pervious story Skywalker Hofstadter. Enjoy as I do not own most of these characters.**

**Happy National Dog Day**

Leonard stood behind the kitchen counter of his home in Pasadena, California. His arms were folded and eyes were on four young people he called his children. They were ten year old Ezra, nine year old Emma, and eight year old twins Emmett and Ellie Hofstadter. "Okay we are certain this is what we are getting your mom for her birthday?" Leonard asked his children after much discussion for the last month, trying to figure out what to get Penny for her birthday.

"Yeah dad! Mom said it herself how much she has missed having a pet..." Ezra said simply reminding his dad at six in the morning.

"Plus Daddy it would be beneficial for us also which would teach us responsibility..." Added Emma.

Leonard just chuckled how good his children were playing him on being smart about things they wanted. He turned his attention to the twins. "You two have anything to add?"

"Yes," Ellie began to say, "If you research the data you will find Emma is right. A pet is very good for us children."

"Also it is better to adopt because there are so many animals that needs a home. Plus financially is the best way to go." Emmett stated with a grin.

Leonard sighed as he ran his fingers though his greying brown hair. He leaned forward and stared all four children down, looking over his glasses and hands on the counter. "Okay I believe all four of you. Just remember the deal was we get a pet for mom's birthday the pet is just not for your mom to take care of. We will have a roll taking care of our pet..."

"Yes Daddy!" All four children pipped in.

"Good! Now all four of you get down off those stools and get over here and help make breakfast. You know your mom loves breakfast in bed!" Leonard smiled at them with a wink as all four kids jumped down and squealed with delight to help their dad because they loved surprising their mom.

Penng was not surprised because Leonard and the kids had been bringing her breakfast in bed for her birthday and Mother's day since the twins were three. Before the kids, Leonard would occasionally bring her breakfast in bed for her birthday or just because. Or just maybe an early apology on something he did that Penny would fond out eventually. But not to disappoint her husband and kids she would always act surprised, thanks to the early years of acting classes.

Penny though became supicious when the kids began to giggle when she asked if that all she was going to get or asking what they were up to. Leonard would just smile and shrug his shoulders. "I have no clue what is going on..." Was his responses after awhile.

"Okay I know this is my birthday and all, but you offer to drop the kids off at school and drive me to work... You're up to something..." Penny told her husband pointing a finger at him while squinting her eyes towards him as he drove out of their children's school drop off.

Leonard tired to keep a straight face and quickly glanced at his wife. "You just have to trust me and the kids on this. Still after all these years I have to keep some mystery to our marriage. But trust me you will love your surprise." He couldn't help but grin giving Penny a quick wink.

"Alright?" is all she said still frowning at her husband with an eyebrow lifted not sure if she wanted this surprise or not. Knowing her husband and kids this surprise could be anything which was going to make her day feel off trying to figure out what was going on.

As the day went slowly by Penny was actually nerve racked and excited to see Leonard and the kids pull up to pick her up from work. "Will you guys tell me now?" She asked her family looking at her husband and kids giving each one a stern look.

"Nope!" they all said in unison. Which they earned a muffled grunt and an eyeroll from Penny. To which Leonard smiled smuggly and Ezra, Emma, Ellie, and Emmett all giggled at their mom's frustration.

But as Leonard put in the turn signal, Penny saw they were headed to an animal shelter to which she gasped with shock and excitement. "Really?"

When the family of six walked in the building, the employee welcomed them and asked if there was a certain animal they were interested in. Leonard and all four kids looked at Penny for an answer. She just nodded and added, "A dog."

Leonard was not surprised at all. Penny always loved animals and had many different pets growing up. A dog, cow, and a pig just to name a few. But recently Penny was hinting how great it would be to have a dog and how the kids were getting old enough to have a pet. He just smiled as he remembered himself when his dad brought home Mitsy for his fourteenth birthday and how much his mother through a fit. But Leonard loved that dog and played with her and loved how she slept with him. Plus hearing the stories from Penny she adored her old family dog Pepper.

Once they made their way back, Penny paid attention to every dog. But it is when they came across a kennel that held two dogs. "Oh these guys have been here for two months..." These dog were five month old American pitbull terriers and the shelter said they had never been parted and would like to adoot th together. The black one with all paws white the shelter called Thunder was timid and shy. But the white one with a tan spot over his left eye, the shelter called him Storm was very energetic and playful. But both loved to cuddle right up next to anyone who was willing to love them. Penny heart broke and gave her husband a pleading look when she heard the story that they found these two in a run down property chained up in a thunder storm and only ones to survive after the rescue.

As the family went to the meet and greet room, two employees brought the dogs. Penny barely sat down when the black pit crawled in her lap and began to wag his tail. One the employees told Leonard and Penny that was the first time they ever saw "Thunder" wag his tail. As for "Storm" he crawled his way over to the kids and began licking their hands and faces, which made all four kids laugh hard. At that same time "Thunder" began pawing at Leonard's hand. Leonard smiled and began to pet the dog's head, which the dog began to lick Leonard's arm. The family then made their way outside to see how both dogs reacted with them in a fenced in area. "Storm" chased toys and ran with the kids as "Thunder" played some with the kids also but was quickly back to Penny and Leonard and crawled up and laid across their laps. "Leonard, I think we have no choice do we?" Penny asked her husband with a grin.

"Nope, and I think we have to change their names..." Leonard responded with a wink knowing in a few days they were adding to their family.

"Good because I don't like their names at all. Too sad behind their story of how they got their names." Penny admitting as the kids came running back with the other dog.

"Mommy does that mean we are going to have two dogs?" Ellie asked.

"Yes baby! So that means we have to come up with two new names." Penny winked at all smiling kids.

"Since Thunder is black we could rename him Vader!" Ezra said excitedly.

"Could we name Storm Skywalker?" Emma asked.

"Please mommy?" Asked Emmett with a hopeful look.

Penny sighed as she looked at her children and then her husband. All five pair of eyes laid on her. How could she say no to those pleading looks. She frowned at Leonard, "You know this is your fault right?"

Leonard grinned and kissed Penny's cheek, "Yet you know you love those names."

Two days later and Sheldon forbade them, Leonard, Penny, and their four kids picked up their new family members. In no time they were home and Skywalker and Vader were officially Hofstadter's in their forever home.


End file.
